The Cherry Red Cloud
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: the day the cry split the air, she was taken into secret. born seemingly normal, they wanted to protect her. but, when an odd kekkei genkai surfaced that let her develop her father's Rinnegan, they moved her into the Akatsuki building. she is slowly absorbing kekkei genkais of the boys... making her a target to a certain ex-member. Author: Rose Neko
1. Running From The Snake Man

**The Cherry-Red Cloud**

Me: hi! I think this will be a good story!

Deidara: and why is it?

Me: well, it will be one of my first non-romance stories.

Kisame: wow! Rare!

Me: I know right?

It was a cold, rainy day in the village hidden in the rain, when the baby's cry was heard, its sound waves blared around the quiet hospital.

Pein stalked the halls outside the room, nervously anticipating the birth of his child. When a medic finally stepped into the hall, Pein didn't wait to be invited in. he brushed past the man, and into the room that held his wife Konan and his new child.

"Konan-chan! How did it go?" he asked, looking at the tired woman with the bundle in her arms. Konan smiled warmly.

"Everything was perfect, Pein-kun. Do you want to hold your new little girl?" she asked, her words slightly slurred from her weariness.

Pein sat on the chair next to her, and Konan passed the bundle over to him. He pulled back the blanket, to reveal the child's shiny, soft pink hair. The girl's eyes opened, to reveal the crystal green eyes.

"She is beautiful. What will we name her, Konan?" he asked, and he thought about how weird that the parents of this child had orange and blue hair, while she had pink- or that they had amber and grey eyes, and the child had jade.

"I want to call her Sakura; she will be the flower of our lives." Konan purred. Pein smiled. "Yes, Sakura no Akatsuki. Flower to the Akatsuki, as well as our lives." His words were soft as he cradled his new daughter, and soon her eyes dropped, and the new human was in a comforting sleep, resting in her father's arms.

**5 years later**

Sakura's birth had been kept secret, from the Akatsuki, and the ninja world. At age 2, Sakura had begun to show the use of her father's Kekkei Genkai -The Rinnegan- along with amazing ability with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu at the age of 3, along with monstrous strength and impossibly amazing medical jutsu.

Sakura was trained specially by Pein and Konan every day, and at the age of 4, Sakura was tested by a well trusted member of the Rain's ANBU. She is now of ANBU level, and owns the cat mask.

And now, at the age of 5, Sakura has surpassed her mother and father, and maybe even the sanin.

But, Sakura has a special… Kekkei Genkai of her own. It is known as Inner Sakura, and it is a separate voice and power in her head that appeared when she was 2.

Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura has to sides: the rare panic side, and the more often anger side. Inner Sakura is actually a demon, the no-tails beast as it is really known, that was born to her.

but, despite her... demon... and the fact that Sakura is actualy the strongest ninja of the rain, she is still un known to more than 6 people- none are aloud to speak of her.

Sakura also had the strange ability of mind reading, which was descovered when she was 3, and could sense oras, and tell basic thoughts and see memories.

**1 more year later**

a 6 year old pinkette sat on her exotic-blue haired mothers lap, happily enjoying the comfort.

Sakura was still a secret, well hidden from the world. the only people she had ever met were her parent, who she loved dearly, one doctor and an ANBU captain of the rain who had assessed her, but these people were not aloud to ever mention her name, Pein had made sure of that when he put a seal on them that would not allow them to speak of her except to pain or Konan.

"mommy? who is in the katski with you and daddy?" the sweet child asked in a soft voice, that could sooth anyone she spoke to. Konan looked down warmly at the pink haired child that was rapped in her arms.

"well, lets see... right now we have this many members." she said, raising her fingers for the child. Sakura counted them with giggles. "9, mommy? that's a lot!" she said excitedly as her jade orbs peered into her mothers amber eyes. "what are they all like, mommy?" Sakura asked, teeming with curiosity. Konan's smile grew slightly.

"hmm... well there is Zetsu, daddy's right-hand-man. he has two haves white and black, and has big yellow eyes. he also can look like a big fly trap. but try not to be near him, sweety. he's a canible." Konan told her.

"mommy, whats a cab-inal?" Sakura asked, failing to pronounce the words correctly. "ill tell you when your older, sweety." Konan chuckled, once more remembering how inocint Sakura was, decpite her ninja ability. Sakura may be a ninja protege, but she was still only 6. "ok mommy. who else is in the katski, mommy?" Sakura dropped the subject like the good girl she was.

"well... there is Tobi. he is 12, but he acts like an 8 year old. he is Zetsu's partner, and he can really annoy everyone. he weres a strange orange mask with one eye whole and black swirls. all i know is he has black hair." Konan said, thinking to herself why he would wear the mask.

"mommy? does his mask look like a loli pop?" Sakura asked with a HUGE smile, followed with giggles from her mother. "yes, yes i does." she replied, to see that her daughter's eyes stretch wide with interest. "WOW! who else is in the Akatsuki?" Konan smiled, but the next person in her mind was not someone to smile about.

"Sakura, the next person in the Akatsuki, i dont want you to EVER go near. he is... a pedophile." Konan said with a serious tone. Sakura looked confusedly at her mother. "but mommy, whats a pe-phile?"

"ill also wait till your older to tell you. but promise me to never go near this man, ok?" Konan pressed. Sakura nodded a 'yes' and the asked "what does he look like, mommy? and whats his name?" Sakura was going to burn an image of this man to her mind, seeing how serious her mother was, and was going to keep her promise.

"his name is Orochimaru. he has long black hair, and his eyes look like a snake's. he wears lots of white make-up, and has purple eye shadow." Konan explained, noting how serious her daghter was about this man. _good. she should never go near him._

"there is a man named Deidara, he has long blonde hair, that he puts in a pony tail. if you ask me, he looks like a girl." Sakura giggled at her mother's antics. "he has sky blue eyes to go with his blonde hair. he also has 4 mouths!" Konan tickled Sakura, and she laughed. "Mommy, this man sounds funny!" Sakura giggled.

"he has a partner named Sasori, btu even though deidara is fun Sasori is a real kill-joy. Sasori has dark brown eyes and red hair, and he is a puppet master!" Konan began moving her hand, making them act like ordinary people.

"does he do puppet shows, mommy?" Sakura asked, eyes lit excitedly. "something like that." Konan giggled back.

"another Akatsuki member is Hidan. he has sliked back silver hair, and pink eyes. he has a very nasty temper, and if you ever hear him say a funny word dont repeat it, ok honey?" konan said with a smile. Sakura shook her head ok, her lips still pulled into a smile.

"his partner's name is Kakazu. he is a very greedy man, all he ever does is count his money. i think he is a brunet, but he has a hat on so i don't know. his eyes are dark green, but instead of white around them, he has red." her mother told her. "mommy, he doesn't sound fun!" Sakura pouted, only to get a chuckle in return.

Sakura smiled again. "mommy, i heard daddy talking about someone called Tachi. is he in katski too?" she asked.

Konan smiled. "yes, Sakura. Itachi Uchiha, he is a man with long black hair, and black eyes. but Itachi has something known as 'Sharingan'. and Itachi has a little brother, who i think is your age, but Sasuke isn't in Akatsuki." she told Sakura, who giggled at the mention of Sasuke, but seemed disappointing that she wouldn't get to play with him.

"then there is Kisame, Itachi's partner. he looks like a walking shark-man! he has blue skin and hair, and he has this toothy grin. but, he is very friendly and loves to goof off." Konan smiled as she ruffled Sakura's hair playfully. then she began to lay Sakura down on her bed.

"Mommy?" Sakura said yawning. "do you think i could be friends with the katski?" she asked, casting tierd eyes to her mother. Konan smiled. "one day, sweety." and with that, Konan flicked the lights off.

Sakura woke the next morning to light flooding in through her large window that hung on the wall that her bed was pushed against, grayish from the rain that always poured down.

Sakura moved over to the window sill, and opened the window. the rain was something she loved, and wished that she could jump in puddles all day. but for now, she had to settle for watching her father's rain as it plummeted onto rocks, grass, and trees.

but something in her gut was telling her that something was wrong, and Sakura's gut was never wrong. she closed the window once more, and moved out of her bed, her long pink night gown reaching a few inches from the floor. her long pink hair, that reached her knees, cloaked her back as she listened intently.

_step... step... step... step..._

slow, quite footsteps were heading down the hall, to her room. Sakura didn't recognize his chakra patterns, and she could sense his dark ora. Sakura began to panic, and grabbed her kuni and hid in the closet, like her parents had told her to do in a situation like this. Sakura pushed as far back in the closet as she could, keeping silent. using her super sharp hearing, she could tell whoever it was wasn't to far from her door now.

_step... step... step..._

_oh no!_Sakura heard him as he turned quietly, DIRECTLY AT HER DOOR.

"hm... what could leader-sama be hiding back here?" she heard a snake-like voice hiss, then in the next second the door opened. as soon as Sakura saw the mans long, black hair and his scary snake eyes, she new instantly who it was. _Orochimaru!_ she thought panicked. _mommy said he was bad!_

"it looks as though someone has been living here..." he seemed to slither across the room to the neatly made bed, and set a hand down on it. "hm, still warm." he hissed happily' as smirking face turned to the closet doors.

"come on out, little one." he hissed, moving his way slowly to the door. "i would love to have a new _toy..."_Sakura shivered, but she didnt give into her fear. instead, she silently got into a offensive position.

the closet door trembled slightly, and then it began to move. _NOW!_Sakura's loaded fist slammed toward the floor as the door was half open.

_**CRASH!**_

the whole rooms floor and walls shattered, and large chunks of the roof collapsed inward, falling with force around the room.

Sakura took no chances, and with her incredible speed she was out the door in a split second and began pelting down the hall.

**Pein's office**

both Pein and Konan froze from their paper work as they heard the loud explosion. they knew only one thing: that came from behind the office, and the only room back there that wasnt empty or used as storage was Sakura's room.

Standing instantly, they were down the hall before you could say 'cat'! but it would take a good minute to maneuver through the maze of a base to get to Sakura's room.

**Sakura, running**

_this is bad!_ Sakura thought. _i dont know were im going, ive never been outside my room!_

but Sakura didnt waver her speed, just turned a corner here and there, hoping to lose the snake that was following her a few meters back. Sakura moved so quick that eventualy he was to far to catch up any time soon, and Sakura could hear him fumbling around, now off her trail.

but that didn't stop her from running on. she was outside her room, and could be seen by a member. she needed to find her parents, and going back to her room was out of the question, Orochimaru would definitely head there again, and if he doubled back to still try and find her, that whole area was defiantly a danger zone.

_ok, Sakura. dont panic. lets see. if i can find a door, i can get outside, were Daddy's rain will recognize my chakra. he will come and get me, as long as i stay hidden. so all i need to do is find a do-_

she was nocked from her thoughts as she slammed into something hard, and both her and whatever it was fell back. she realized it was a some_-one_ when it got back p before her.

"hey, what the hell!" she knew it was a man now because of his voice. _hell? whats a hell?_she thought, but was pulled back to reality as she was lifted bye her night gown's collar.

"who the fuck are you?" she was now several feet from the floor, at eye level with the man. she saw his pink eyes and silver hair, and remembered Konan had said he was Hidan. suddenly she was inflicted with a great deal of pain as he threw her against a wall.

"OWIE!" she whimpered loudly. if Sakura had any weakness, it was that she was still weak-ish because of her age.

"i asked you a damn question, Bitch!" he shouted at her. _Hell? Fuck? Damn? Bitch? what do these words mean?_ she asked herself, as she was cringing from his loud outburst.

"well?" he screeched. she flinched, but still didnt speak.

**Saku! are you going to let him yell at you like that? you didn't do anything bad!**

_but inner-_

**no buts!**

_ok, Inner._

"Put me down." she whimpered, but all he did was laugh.

**Saku!** _ok, ok, fine._

Sakura looked him in the eye. he glared back. Suddenly, Sakura's face began to darken. **"put me down"** she repeated, her voice much darker.

"and if i don't? then what, bitch?" he smirked at her as he lifted her up even higher so she was only an inch from his face. that was a BIG mistake for him. she brought her left foot, that was suspended in the air, and with an almighty kick to his jaw, he was sent upward, and his head lodged in the ceiling like in cartoons. Sakura, who he had dropped upon the impact of her foot, landed gracefully on the floor.

_i wasn't suppose to hit him that hard..._ she thought guiltily. using his foot that hung down, she pulled him down. she caught him as he fell, and she noted he had passed out. still felling guilty, she laid him out gently on the floor, and using her healing ability fixed his now broken jaw and remover the scars from his head.

once finished, she stood and listened. _oh no! someone's coming this way, and fast!_ without missing the intense pain in her now sprained foot and broken arm, she began to run away once more. she heard the footsteps pause at the spot she had left Hidan, then they continued on her pursuit, only this time much quicker.

Sakura suddenly froze. _bad, bad, bad, BAD!_ she screamed in her head. DEAD END. there was a very dark, shadowy corner, and Sakura shrunk as best she could into it. she had her kuni at the ready, incase she was spotted- which she was curtain she would be.

"Sakura? Sakura! were are you, Sakura!"

"DADDY!" she cried out, and in an instant there was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. "Daddy!" she cried again as she hugged him tightly, tear pouring down her face. "Daddy, i-i was so scared!" she cried into his chest as he scooped her up.

"its okay, Sakura. your Daddy has you now. nothing is going to happen, sweety." he told her softly as he cradled her. Seconds later, there was paper fluttering around, and then there was Konan, he face stricken with immense worry. it was replaced with relief as she saw the sleeping pink bundle in Pein's arms.

Sakura woke in an unfamiliar room, tucked into a two-person bed. she sat up slowly, feeling no pain in her now healed injurys. "Daddy? Mommy?" she called quitly, as once more terror's claws rapped around her, only to be washed away as suddenly both her parents burst into the room from a doorway that had been open.

"Sakura-chan!" her mother cooed as she practically squeezed the life from Sakura in a strong hug. Sakura squeezed back, "its okay mommy. i beat Orchi-mu in a race _and_ i beat Hida in a battle!" Sakura boasted. "i kept my promise, mommy!" she finished.

Konan smiled. "oh, my brave little girl, yes you did. and after today, everything will be diffrent. we have a surprise foe you."


	2. The Members Of 'Katski'

**the cherry-red****cloud**

_Konan smiled. "oh, my brave little girl, yes you did. and after today, everything will be diffrent. we have a surprise for you."_

me: are we ready, Akatsuki?

Akatsuki: yea!

me: saku-chan?

Sakura: hell yea!

me: audience?

you: [insert 'hell yea! we love this story more than choclate-dipped life itself!' here]

me: lol. BTW! in the story, saku-chan cant pronounce all words! (example: akatsuki=katski, Itachi= Tachi) but she can think them fine.

"what is it mommy?" a confused smile reached Sakura's face, as her eyes shone with excitement. Konan smiled, and pain lifted his daughter into his arms.

"mommy told me that you wanted to meet the Akatsuki, right?" Sakura shook her head yes after her father's words. "well, it seems they want to meet YOU, too. Sakura-chan, today you can meet the Akatsuki." Sakura's smile reached farther in pure excitement.

"will they play with Sakura? will Tachi and Kime be there? and Tobi and Sasi and Deida? and daddy's friend Zesu and the money man Kazu?" she asked, her voice filled with joy as she recalled the names of members she had yet to meet.

both her parents smiled. "yes, Saku. everyone- except Orochimaru." Konan told her, lifting Sakura out of her father's arms. "now come on, lets get you all prettied-up. we have a new out fit for you to!"

as Konan lead Sakura to the bathroom, Pein went to the conference room, were all Akatsuki members had gathered to demand what had happened with the explosion, and who the pink-haired girl the had beaten hidan up was.

he opened the door, and inside was a member at a seat around a large, circular table in the center of the room. at the front of the room, there was a two chairs left empty for him and Konan. Pein walked silently past the Akatsuki member to the far side of the room, were he pulled a chair off the stack and then placed it in between his and Konan's chairs.

"leader-sama? what are you doing?" Sasori asked from his place between Deidara and Kisame. Pein answered without looking up "you will see shortly, you must be patient." he then left the room, to hear that they started bickering once more the moment the door closed. he stood outside, waiting for the two girls, and listened.

"what the hell was that all about?" Hidan mumbled.

"I hate to be kept waiting..." Sasori muttered.

"what could he be keeping from us? and were did Orochimaru go?" Kisame asked, looking around.

"i heard he found something in the back near the explosion, un. he must have been killed, thank goodness." Deidara replied.

"Tobi hopes so! that guy scares Tobi!" can you guess who said that? Tobi, of course.

just then, Pein saw his room's door open. Konan stepped out, Sakura in her new Akatsuki outfit holding her hand. Sakura sparkled, and her hair shinned from it's very recent grooming in it's careful brushing. her eyes were pools of jade-colored shyness, and she smiled at her father as she saw him at the door.

Pein smiled back proudly, and opened the door to let himself in, leaving behind the pair of women he loved. he stood at the front of the room, behind his chair as silence crashed onto the members and they looked at him expectantly.

"Akatsuki, I have called the meeting to end the rumors that have spread recently. Orochimaru has been defected from Akatsuki, he is not dead. if seen, your orders are to kill him immediately. he was involved in the explosion. as to what he found there, and who it was that attacked Hidan..." the door to the room opened, and Konan stepped in with a shy Sakura holding her hand.

all Akatsuki members turned in their chairs, to pier curiously at the pinkette who looked shyly at her father. her gaze shifted to her mother, who smiled encouragingly. Pein continued, regaining the attention of all Akatsuki.

"this is Sakura no Akatsuki. she is my daughter." everyone in the room gasped, if not at least got wide-eyed in shock to the news. "she will be joining Akatsuki, and will be given missions." he said.

"uh... leader-sama? she looks like she's only 5 or 6... isn't she a little young to be in Akatsuki, or given missions?" Kisame asked, eyeing the young girl. Pein looked to Kisame. "no. Sakura has surpassed all of you at the age of 5, and now that she is 6, she is possibly the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent ninja currently alive."Sakura shrank shyly behind her mother at her father's praise.

"mommy... im nervous..." she said, returning her eyes to her mother's. Konan reached down, and picked up the 6 year old. "it's ok, Sakura-chan." Pein shot a glance to the two, then looked back to the members. "this meeting is over." he said simply.

Konan looked to her daughter, "why don't you meet some Akatsuki members?" Sakura brightened up instantly, and her mother set her down gently on her feet. Sakura moved over to the nearest member.

"are you zesu?" she asked, tipping her head to the side as she looked up at the tall man siting next to her father's seat. he looked down at her, two yellow eyes sparkling with interest. "well yes, **i am.**" Sakura smiled. "but mommy said you had a big green thing." Zetsu chuckled. "not **all the time.**" Sakura giggled as his voice changed.

Sakura skipped up to the next person. "Tobi?" she asked, looking in aw at his swirly mask. "yup! im Tobi! Hi Sakura-chan!" he called excitedly, rapping Sakura in a hug, which she gladly returned.

Sakura inched up to Kisame, taking in his strange features slowly. "Mommy was right! you look like a shark man!" Kisame looked at Konan with a playful scold. Konan just smirked. "will kime play with Sakura?" she asked sweetly. Kisame chuckled, as did some others, as his name was pronounced. "sure, pinky." Sakura turned around, as if expecting to see someone else. "who is pinky?" she asked, confused. everyone laughed.

Sakura moved up to Itachi. "mommy? who is this? you didn't say there was someone here with red eyes." she asked, looking at the eerie red eyes of Itachi curiously. Itachi turned of his Sharingan. her eyes brightened with recognition. "it's Tachi!" she said happily. Itachi let a small smile appear on his face, _this girl is adorable._ he thought.

Sakura skipped up to Deidara, then looked with interest at his long golden hair. "are you deida? i like you hair! mommy didn't say it was so pretty!" Sakura told him, looking up. Deidara smiled proudly. "no one could describe my awesome hair!" he chuckled as others groaned. "Deida-san? do you really have mouths on your hands?" she asked insolently. Deidara smirked, and moved his hand to her view, and made it stick its tongue out at her. Sakura squealed with delight.

Sakura looked curiously at Sasori. "mommy says sasi likes puppet shows!" she said excitedly, bouncing up to him. he couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she was. he had been twitching with a few pencils as he waited, and now he made the dance and twirl on the table for her. Sakura watched with amazement, eyes wide with fascination. she blinked, and her pink Rinnegan flicker on as she studied them closer. she twitched her fingers, sending out her own chakra strings to a pair of highlighters. Sasori watched as she made them move around the table, even if it wasnt as good as he could. all those setted at the table stared at how ell she could do the puppet jutsu. she smiled at Sasori, who laughed.

Sakura scooted over to Kakazu, who had been counting money the whole time. she watched silently as he sorted different coins into piles, then set them up neatly, then did it all again. "kazu? how much is that?" she asked, looking at the neat stacks for the second time. "103.56" he said. "do you have a piggy bank?" she asked shyly. "i have 17." he said firmly. Sakura giggled. he looked at her from the corner of his eye, then under his mask he smiled. Sakura noticed, even without the Rinnegan. but she left it alone.

Sakura edged around Kakazu, and peered guiltily at Hidan. Inching her way up to him, as he played -bored- with a pendant on his neck, his eyes shot to her angrily. "what do you want, Bitch?" Sakura walked away, to her mother with the eyes of all the Akatsuki on her. "mommy? what's a bitch?" she asked. most of the Akatsuki burst out laughing, while Sakura's parents glared at Hidan. "it means nothing, sweety." her mother told her sweetly. Sakura shrugged, and walked back to Hidan, who was still chuckling.

"Hida?" she called shyly. he looked down at her, eyes once again angry. "Sakura is sorry." she told him. Kisame, on the other side of the table, smiled.

"she isn't kidding, Hidan. i saw when she kicked you into the roof, and she pulled you back down and healed your jaw. it was sooooooo funny." Kisame chuckled, and Sakura looked to the floor guiltily. "sorry..." she mumbled again. Hidan sighed "what ever..." Sakura looked up and smiled. "bye-bye hida-san!" she said, skipping merrily toward her father.

"daddy?" she asked. Pein had been watching his daughter, and smiled as she approached. "yes, Sakura-chan?"

"does this mean i can leave my room now?" Pein smiled. "of couse, sweety." she smiled brightly and hugged her father. all the Akatsuki laughed, but Pein just hugged his little girl.


	3. Announcement! (not part of story)

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**these last two chapters ARE NOT MINE ORIGINALY.**

**about 99% of my first two chapters belong to**_**anzu-chan loves pein**_**, in the story**_**Peins Blooming Blossom**_

_**anzu-chan**_**and i have met to the agreement that i can use the original begining to the story, but my story will, indeed, take a very diffrent turn.**

**and i do highly suggest visiting**_**Peins Blooming Blossom**_**too, this story i am an avid reader of. but also tune in to mine freqantly, our storys may be similar at this point, but they will turn out VERRY diffrent.**

**thank you, this has been love-the-naruto-hoties**


	4. Her Inner Savior

**The Cherry Red Cloud**

_"does this mean i can leave my room now?" Pein smiled. "of couse, sweety." she smiled brightly and hugged her father. all the Akatsuki laughed, but Pein just hugged his little girl._

it was the day after her greeting to Akatsuki, and Sakura was in an Akatsuki cloak in the kitchen.

"what does Sakura want for breakfast?" Konan asked, smiling happily. "pancakes mommy!" Sakura squealed happily.

"did i hear pancakes?" a familiare blue man poped his head into the kitchen. it was Kisame, the shark of Akatsuki.

"Yup! mommy makes the best pancakes ever, Kime-kun!" Sakura smiled excitedly at the big man. he grinned back at the bubbly personality of the young girl.

"hey Konan, ive never seen someone THAT cute in Akatsuki. are you sure she is as strong as that?" Kisame asked, eyeing the pink girl sitting in a booster seat. she was so small, and happy. it just didnt seem possible.

Konan looked at him, eyes unblinking. "its true. this child is a protige, beyond all Akatsuki. she has inherited her fauther's Rinnegan, but it is stranger than his own. her chakra is more plentiful than three of you. she's harder to kill than Hidan and Kakazu combined. she has better perceptive ability than Itachi. she's as skilled as Sasori is. as clever as him too. as stubburn as Deidara. as sneaky as Zetsu. that child is only 6, but she is crazy strong... she even has some other things about her..."

Kisame watched the child in interest as she scuffled down pancake after pancake. hetook a peice of pancake from his own plate, and aimed carefully...

his quick eyes couldnt follow her hand as it used two fingers to catch it. thats when she looked up at it, and he saw that her own Rinnegan was active. but it was... diffrent...

it had the same rings... but it wasnt still... and it wasnt grey. her rinigan swirled out from her puple, a red as bright as Itachi's Rinnegan. Sakura locked her gaze on Kisame, tilting her head as she smiled. "not slick enough, kime-kun!" she giggled, and then she blinked and her eyes were once more jade orbs.

"see what i mean?" Konan whispered. Kisame nodded lightly, smiling at the girl.

"well! what the hell do i smell in here?" Hidan marched into the room, and found the pile of pancakes on the counter.

Sakura watched the man for a minute, until he sat down with a plate of pancakes. "mommy? what's hell mean?" she asked, genuinly curious. Konangrowled, then looked at Hidan. "what the hell did i-" he was shut up as a frying pan was slammed over his head, but it wasnt Konan. "Sasi!" Sakura cried. only then did the three notice the boy leaning on the door frame.

"Hidan, you should watch that nasty mouth of yours in front of a child." he said cooly.

Kisame snickered, while Hidan ignored him and at his pancakes while rubbing his cheek. Sakura giggled, and it took them a while to notice she was studying Sasori with her Rinnegan. in was spinning rapidly as she watched his hand carefuly.

she stuck out her tongue and sguinted her eyes. her fingers twiched. instantly, Hidan stood up. "wha? what the hell?" he shouted, confused as he walked over to the counter. Sakura twitched her hands some more, and Hidan did as she was silently comanding him. they all watched in astonishment- Sasori extra impressed by how smooth the movements were preformed.

Sskura had Hidan pick a flower from the planter on the window sill. Sakura had him walk up to Sasori, and he handed it to the man. Sasori stared in shock at how simple the small child made his puppet jutsu look, and took the flower. Sakura picked up Hidan with the chakra strings, so he was floating. he wriggled, but Sakura didnt loose consentration. she set him down his chair gently, then pushed it in and handed him his fork with some other strings.

Hidan grumbled "I'm not a fucking puppet!" but went back to eating his pancakes. Sakura blinked away her Rinnegan, and smiled with her simple jade eyes at Sasori. the red head watched her with shock a minute, then smirked back.

"hmm... not bad, Sakura." he purred. Sakura giggled excitedly, but then her eyes widened.

Fear edged into her gaze, and she started to tremble. "Pinky? what is it?" Kisame asked, looking at her with a strange gaze. Sakura looked him in the eyes. "sh-she... sh-she's c-c-coming..." she whispered. Konan looked at Sakura with utter horror. Kisame, Hidan and Sasori exchanged confused looks.

"Sakura, deep breaths. er... Hidan go find Pein. tell him Sakura is in trouble. Sasori, suman your puppet Ningyō kēji [puppet cage]. Kisame, draw your sword and get on stand by." instantly the all did as told.

Sasori sumaned a huge metal cage, coated in chakra and seals. Konan snagged Sakura, and placed her in the cage- to the boy's utter confusion. "get ready, she-" Sakura's scream of agony cut off Konan's warning.

Sakura's small body began heaving as it writhed on the cage floor. har pink hair blackend at its roots, spreading to her shoulders, then to its final lenght of the bottom of her back. her Rinnegan became active, and her skin darkened to grey. Sakura's agonizing scream came once more- sounding darker, and it turned into a laughter in a completely dark voice. black cat ears and a long tail began to grow, reaching fullness in a matter of seconds. Sakura's Rinnegan turned black, the madly swirling lines becoming invisible. her nails grew sharper, curling to a hook.

"Im free! free once more!" came a deep throaty voice. the boys staired in shock- the pink haired girl ecame a dark beast in a matter of minutes. it was then Pein smashed through a kitchen wall into the room.

the black eyes swished around the cage, landing on Sasori. "so... you think THIS can hold ME?" she growled meacingly. she let loose a rawr, so strong it shook the cage's walls. her left hand became surounded with a dark ora, and in one mighty swing the cage split- without even touching it.

Sasori watched as his once inpenitrable cage colapsed. Pein growled menacingly. "Inner, we are not the threat. if you came out, something Sakura fears has aproached." his voice was calm, but dark. the black eyes swung to land on Pein.

"Father... my Sakura was in a cage, controled by that man. **she IS in danger!**" the deep voice boomed. the beast didnt wait. she spun completely around to face a wall. seconds later, a huge snake crashed threw- which she caught in one hand. "does she fear THIS?" the demon grumbled.

"no. she fears what sent it." Pein hissed. instantly, a man apeared from the shadows. "Pein-san." the snake like voice hissed. "it seems that your daughter isnt as... pretty... as before." orochimaru's voice was filled with distaste. "hm. oh well. i can easily fix that." the snake wrapped around the body, tightening so Inner couldnt move.

"Inner! save me, please!" Sakura's terror filled voice rung from the lips. "im trying, just wait." the demon rolled her eyes. the demon brought its claws apart with ease, shredding the bady of the snake. orochimaru hissed. "hmm... i guess i will come back another time, eh Pein?"

the man poofed away instantly, and Sakura's Demon sat down. "mother, Father. good bye." the voice growled. all Sakura's features began reterning once more, signaling the Orochimaru was finaly out of Sakura's perseption range.

Pein and Konan dashed to her side. "Sakura-chan. sleep, my child." Konan soothed. Sakura didnt need to be told twice, and she bagan to sleep moments later.

"er... Pein? what... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Kisame shouted as his shock wore off.


	5. He's Got Me, I Have Him

**The Cherry Red Cloud**

Pein sighed as Kisame popped the question rather quick. He looked to Konan, who was rocking Sakura to sleep.

"Boys, that was one of Sakura's strangest features. A week after she was born, she died. It was because her heart was born weak, and it gave up." Pein explained.

"She was dead for a total of 30 minutes." Konan hissed. "Long enough for her body to go cold and the color of her face to drain…"

Kisame looked at the small child in the blue woman's arms. She looked small and fragile, but definitely alive. Sasori and Hidan were mutual to Kisame's thoughts.

"But, then she was enveloped in a black ora… her eyes opened again as her skin turned dark with her hair. That raspy voice spoke to us for the first time." Pein continued.

"She said, _'since birth I have been present in your child. I will protect your daughter- for she is the re incarnation of the one I once protected. In time, you will learn more of this, but for now know that you daughter's life is protected by a demon'_. She has yet to tell us anything else." Konan finished.

All three boys looked, stunned, at the pinkette. "A child protige and a demon's host… what kind of child are you capable of making?" Kisame joked dryly.

Konan carried her daughter away, to lay her down in the bed. Pein went off to do some paper work. I assume that the other three went to go spread word of Sakura's Demon.

Sakura woke late in the night after resting from Inner's rise. She sat up in her bed, and looked out her window. As always, the night was darkened by a weak drizzle. Sakura squirmed out of her bed, and walked to her door.

She didn't bother to change her pink night gown, just slunk out the door. Sakura walked down the dark hallway, away from the pink-painted door of her new room.

She slinked around more halls, soon coming to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and poured milk into a glass. Sitting on her knees, she sipped her icy cup.

Finishing, she placed the cup in the sink. Remembering the drizzle, her love of rain once more called her out. She slipped outside, to feel the damp ground and let the drizzle land and splatter over her.

If her father was awake, he would know she was outside because of his jutsu with continues rain. But she knew he stuck to his schedule, and should be asleep. She continued out after closing the door, and walked the edge of the house.

She came to a window, and peeked in. this was Kisame's room, and she could see his sleeping figure on the bed. She smiled as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, signaling he was in a deep sleep.

She kept moving, and came to Sasori's window. He too, was fast asleep, though he seemed more alert than Kisame.

She walked to Itachi's window next. The man was not sleeping; instead he was relaxed on his bed. He was reading a red book, the title she couldn't see. Not wishing to disturb his concentration, she continued.

She came to another room, Zetsu was in it, and he too was sleeping.

Sakura sighed, feeling unusually content. Leaving the house, she pushed into the woods. She climbed into a tree, not even attempting to use her ninja ability. She just climbed, until she was sitting on the highest branch that could hold her weight.

The drizzle was still going, but she could just see the shine of the moon and could tell it was around midnight.

"What might you be doing up here, pinky, un?"

Sakura, who had not been remotely sensing a single presence, turned her head. There was the blonde, sitting calmly in the tree. She smiled, but didn't speak. She could tell that he knew she didn't have a reason.

The pair sat, in a long comforting silence, as the rain drizzled on endlessly.

"Deida?" she asked softly. The blond tilted his head to her. "Why did you leave your old home?"

Deidara blinked, and then looked at the child. He sighed, looking back at the clouds. "I can't really say, un. I didn't like being told what to do when I was younger, I guess." He said softly.

Sakura nodded, understanding. Her mom had always said that younger people do make bad choices.

"Do you like being in katski, Deida?" she tilted her head as she stared up into the rain.

"Yah, un. I've got Sasori, at least." He told her. His face seemed wistful as his mind was stirred over his past, and of what he thought of his life now.

"Do you have Sakura?" she asked. Her face was solemn, and Deidara looked at her confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said you have Sasi, do you have Sakura, too?" she explained lightly.

Deidara looked thoughtful, and then he smiled. "Hmm, I guess I do, un." He purred.

Sakura smiled, her eyes soft with gentle emotion. "and i have Deida, too."

Deidara blinked up at her soft pink haired head. her hair and night gown were soaked, and she would probably catch a cold if she stayed out much longer.

the tall blond stood up on his branch. "come on, Pinky. its too cold to be out right now, un!" he scooped her up with one arm, and she giggled happily. he lept down from the tree, and carried the innocent child back to the base of S-class criminals.

she fell back asleep as he entered the house, and he found she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. he walked down the halls, back to the door of her room. he brought the covers over her, and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"good night, little flower, un." he whispered as he closed the door silently. as he did so, he heard her whisper back "good night, little bird."

he smiled, felling calm. _hmm, looks like i do have her. i have a pink little blossom..._

the next morning was just as grey with the light of the sun trying to push through the clouds. Sakura woke, still rather early, and remembered her night's adventure with Deidara. she smiled as she rolled out of her bed.

she slipped out of her light pink night gown, and into a plain white dress. she found a white flower pin for her hair, made from her mother's origami for her last birthday, and slipped it in the same way as her mother. she tided hear knee length pink hair into a soft pony tail, that seemed to hang lower then when left out of it.

she smiled at her reflection and opened her door, ignoring the shoes she had forgotten. just outside she could sense no oras anywhere except in the rooms the slept.

she slid silently past door after door,finding her way to the kitchen.

she searched the fridge and cabinets, pulling out ingredients. turning on the stove, she fixed sausages, bacon, and eggs. she made some omelets, and pulled out some orange juice.

she could sense how literally everyone was stirring in their rooms, and could tell they smelled the food that filled the air tantalizingly.

she could here some murmuring about 'Konan must be making one of her rare group breakfasts'. she could tell from memories, thoughts and oras that the all actually looked forward to a big breakfast.

Sakura set up cups of orange juice at each of the 12 place settings at the table. she set up all the settings with plates of good sized amounts of each piece of the breakfast.

as she was setting down the last of the silverware, Sasori and Deidara arrived first. both their eyes widened as they saw Sakura setting down the last forks.

"Sakura?" Deidara called, smiling. Sakura knew they were there, and looked up with a smile. "Deida! Sasi!" she called happily as she bounced up to the pair.

"hey, Konan! what did you make for-" Kisame had walked in with a big toothy grin, and his eyes widened as he only spotted the three. then he smiled again. "ha, i thought it smelled too good to be Konan!"

Kisame's happy laughter was just so rich, it was impossible not to join in and the group of three did just so.

they all took seats at the table, and slowly more showed up, slightly shocked that Konan was not the one to have made the meal.

Konan and Pein were the last to show up, Konan looking confused at who had cooked. learning it was Sakura from Kisame, Konan smiled. "good, cause Sakura's cooking is great!" she praised her daughter, who smiled happily.

it was defiantly true, the others around the table were either scarfing down the food like it would evaporate, of 'mmmm'ing unconsciously on occasion. even emotionless Itachi was smiling as he ate his omelet silently.

"jeeze, where hell did you learn to cook so damn well?" Hidan mumbled blissfully around his sausage. Konan growled at his langage, and Deidara smacked him from behind his head.

"and where did you learn to use such bad language around a child, un?" Deidara hissed at him. but the silver haired bad mouth shrugged as he continues to down his once well stocked plate.

Sakura looked at Deidara, whom she was sitting next to. "Deida, what does those words mean?" the grammar off-age of her words managed a few snickers around the table, while Deidara struggled with how to answer.

"er, it doesnt really mean anything, un." Deidara huffed as he gave up. Sakura leaned forward to peer at Hidan on the other side of the blonde she had become friends with.

"Hida? do YOU know what it means?" she asked.

the jashinist looked up, pink eyes sparkling with amusement. "meh, just go with the blonde's answer. i'll tell ya another day."

"i expect not!" Pein barked. Konan locked a threatening glare on the man as well. Sakura giggle as others around the table chuckled.

"so, Pein. this little child is better than us." Kisame said with a smile. "you think she could prove it in a spar?"

Sakura's jade eyes sparkled with excitment as she looked to Pein for permission.

his ringed eyes seemed thoughtful, then he sighed. "fine. but be careful."

Kakazu looked up. "and try not to destroy anything else!" he growled.

as Sakura's excitement bubbled up in excited giggles, once more the table was filled with laughter.


	6. Her Ability

**The Cherry Red Cloud**

Sakura sat outside on a tree stump, now dressed in her Akatsuki cloak.

all around her, chatting it up, were her family of criminal Akatsuki. her mother and father were both organizing how the sparing session would go, everyone wanted to try fighting Sakura.

with her mind reading ability, her huge chakra inventory, and her sharp senses, she was a very powerful opponent indeed.

"mommy! daddy!" she whined. her mother came over, smiling.

"don't worry sweety, one at a time. it will be fun!" Konan smiled brightly.

"no, mommy! i want to do two! it will be fun!" she purred. Konan blinked, rolling her eyes with a grin.

"ok, dear. ill tell Pein." and with that the happy mom went to tell the father.

Pein blinked uncertainly, but sighed in defeat. "fine." she heard him murmur.

Sakura bounced of her seat excitedly, and started to pull Deidara and Sasori by their sleeves. "Daddy! i wanna play with Sasi and Deida first!" she called excitedly.

Pein chuckled, as did the two artist being dragged.

they separated to different sides of the clearing, and they watched as her red Rinnegan took over her eyes. she had a red stained Katana on her back, and many holsters under her cloak holding lots of weapons. she slid her arms into her sleeves, revealing one of her fists with senbon sticking out like claws.

"are you ready, Sakura?" Sasori asked politely.

"Hai, Sasi-kun!" she said with a smile. he snickered, it's not every day you spar with someone that up-beat and bubbly.

"then lets go, yeah!" Deidara said excitedly. he threw out a hand full of clay sculptures, which 'poofed' into ability testing birds. they flew at her from all directions, average speed.

Sakura blinked, and preformed a rotation. all his bombs deflected, he stared at her. her Rinnegan was gone, replaced with a red byakugan.

"w-wha?" Deidara gasped. Sakura didn't hesitate, she through her fist down as it was loaded with chakra. the whole clearing shattered, including where the others were standing. when the art duo looked back up after finding stable ground, she was gone. her chakra was completely covered, too.

"Pein! Rinnegan AND Byakugan? ! ?" Sasori called, confused.

"more than that..." Pein shrugged, smirking.

"somening jutsu!" the poor pronunciation of the little girl was heard, and a large 'poof' filled the air. standing directly in front of them was a toad, a rather small one.

the pair looked around, suspicious. the little toad smirked, and their eyes snapped to it. it poofed into Sakura, standing in the same spot with a smile on her face.

she pointed up above them, smiling, and yelled "giant spider!"

they flipped around, and a huge black spider was just behind them. it hissed at them, and both boys sweat dropped.

Sasori extended some chakra strings to the creature, while Deidara turned to keep an eye on Sakura.

his eyes widened as he saw her eyes again... this time as Sharingan. both her hands were up and her eyes locked on Sasori's back.

"Sasori! look at Sakura!" he warned. Sasori's head whipped around, but then her own puppet jutsu had caught him.

Sasori's eyes widened, as his body changed sides on the battle field. he got into a fighting stance against Deidara, and the two were forced into a mini battle.

the Spider poofed away, and the mini taijutsu battle waged between artists. eventually Sasori dropped, tired from Sakura forcing him to use all his chakra. Deidara wasn't any better, and he flopped down exhausted.

"we surrender, un!" Deidara called. Sakura blinked and her eyes were jade once more. she giggled excitedly, running over to the pair.

"was Sakura good?" she asked excitedly. they both smirked up at her.

"of coarse!" Sasori snickered. she pulled them both up to their feet, and walked between them to the stunned crowd.

all eyes went from Sakura, to her parents. they all wanted an explanation.

"he he." Konan giggled awkwardly. "Sakura has a special Kekkei Genkai. she can absorb abilities from other people, including other Kekkei Genkai, to the level of each user."

"yes, and as her parents we exposed her to many abilities. living near Itachi for so long, she gained his level of Sharingan. Sakura is currently but slowly gaining all your jutsu. Itachi's room was closer to hers then anyone's, so she got his very quickly." Pein explained quickly.

everyone was eyeing Sakura who was smiling at nothing and wasn't paying attention at all.

"if she's battling, the process can speed up. she now has a good bit of Sasori's puppet jutsu ability down in her mind." Konan added.

"you have one seriously awesome kid." Kisame chuckled.

"come on, Sakura-chan. lets go home." Konan said, scooping up the pinkette and taking her home. the others followed, deep in thought.

yeah, i know it was short. sorry!


	7. the strain of a jutsu

**The Cherry Red Cloud**

Neko: Hey, readers! Now, it's been a while, so I hope you like the chapter.

Abby: and it seems we made Sakura seem marry sue-ish, and some people had questions.

Alex: don't worry; we are ready to show you answers and different points.

As Konan sat down with Sakura, the rest of them cornered Pein in the kitchen.

He blinked at them, raising a brow. "Explain more." Itachi demanded. "How would she have even been exposed to BYAKUGAN?!" Kisame added.

Pein sighed. "Fine."

He grabbed his cup of water, and sat down while they all watched him.

"We discovered her Kekkei Genkai when she was three, after copying my Rinnegan. At first, we though she had just received it because I was her father, and gotten a rare form that she could flicker on and off." He explained. "But, when she also copied Konan's paper style without even any real practice, we started to get suspicious."

"So, we called in an ANBU consultant. He was from a special clan in rain known to have a chakra expansion jutsu, and when her chakra levels started to increase with each of his training sessions until the point she was almost as chakra-filled as Kisame at the age of 4, we started to realize something was up." He went on, smirking.

"We hired a leaf ninja, requesting someone from the Hyuuga clan, to watch over Sakura; meanwhile we caught up on missions. Remember, that was when we started picking up pace with Akatsuki? Well, within the next two weeks, we saw it. She was with us, at the top of the leader's tower, and we were trying to all see the end of the rain line. Her dull, red eyes flickered on, and she could see it far clearer than us. She had picked up hidden, secret jutsu as well from that ninja, and when we dismissed him, we started researching all the greatest jutsu." He explained.

Then, with a proud grin, he went into depth. "a mindreading jutsu from Kumo, Sharringon from when we moved her into base thanks to Itachi, many different summons from everywhere, the hearing of mist ninja, eyesight of Sunagakure, stealth of Iwa nins, sensory skills from waterfall, the medical and chakra control skills of Konaha. And, as she demonstrated, she capture Sasori's basics of puppetry, and if she were to battle with him for maybe an hour longer, she would reach his skill level- years of work in moments." He clarified.

He glanced at them taking in the impressed, shocked, and disbelieving faces. "Having been living inside the base for a little over a year, but not fighting with you, she has picked up a few techniques you might have used on the base grounds. A few water jutsu and illusionary jutsu from Kisame and Itachi's practice bouts in the field behind the house, as well as basic hardening of hands and, as creepy as I see it, she can handle a few seconds of the Mayfly jutsu thanks to Kakuzu and Zetsu. And thanks to Hidan always being the quick healer, she has very quick recovery, coupled with her love for medical skills." He stated, furthering their shock. "But she doesn't particularly like mayfly, nor does she like Shinra Tensei. But otherwise, the skills she's gotten from us she doesn't mind using."

They all just, watched their leader. Unblinkingly. "So, is there like, a catch to that ability, un?"

Pein nodded. "Inner is one of them." He stated. "in fact, the very Kekkei Genkai she has is what caused her to die in the first place when she was still a new-born, it puts an immense strain on the body, particularly the heart, brain, and stomach area."

When they blinked at him with raised brows, he explained further. "The Kekkei Genkai isn't magic. She was born with an extra lobe in her brain that is highly sensitive to activations on chakra, their usage, and the construction of a jutsu, as it is also highly attune to natural waves released by the body in thought process, moods, and emotions."

"She filters your mental thoughts as you think of your jutsu, the chakra you release while interacting it, and level of difficulty through your emotions into her brain, where Inner calculates and does her best to keep the strain from causing her brain to fail."

"The brain rushes it to her stomach area, where she has another extra organ, what Inner calls the control house, where information on the jutsu she receives is stored, but there it is also filtered and calculated, so she can perform it herself, without actually having to do hand signs. Kind of like she just gives each one an on switch. It puts a huge strain on her inside, and like with her mind, Inner keeps it from becoming term oil by taking on all the stress."

"And, the body isn't meant to power these extra, highly demanding, and extra sensitive parts. Her heart is working over time, and Inner is the only thing keeping her from dying." Pein finished. "The other downside to her Kekkei Genkai is she often reads minds and oras without attempting, and doesn't like to go into large crowds because they fill her head so she can't even think. If it's too crowded, her jutsu doesn't really work, but her mind is becoming more strained. She's never been into the village after sunrise, to avoid the insane thoughts."

They all blinked, stunned. Mind reading was just added to her list of amazing powers. But, now there was a list of possible things that meant she could drop dead at any moment. They could only imagine the worry Konan and Pein constantly felt, wondering if each breath was Sakura's last, now also facing the threat of the pedo snake after her, added to her bodily problems because of a Kekkei Genkai she had been born with.

Sakura came bounding into the room, picking a person at random to cling to, ending up with Zetsu. "Zesu-kun!" she mewed happily. Then her eyes narrowed and traveled around the room, to each person. "Why is all katski sad?" she asked, looking to her mother worriedly.

Pein sighed, pushing away his thoughts, and put a grin n his face. Scooping her up, he started away toward his bedroom. "Time for your nap, Sakura-hime."

She moaned unhappily as she was carried away, Konan trailing after with a smile at the pair, and leaving behind a chuckling group of criminals- all of whom surprised with the surge of emotion the leader so freely showed the pink daughter.


	8. Announcement! ( not part of story )

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
